Pokemon A New Journey
by xMichiyo
Summary: Michiyo's ambition is unlike any other normal Pokemon trainers is. She wants to be the one and Only! Eeveelution Trainer of Jhoto! On her journey, she keeps seeing a mysterious boy and an Eevee. Who is he? Could he have the same dream? Please read! ...


"Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting. Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Oak. People call me the Pokemon Professor. This world is inhabited by creatures we call Pokemon. People and Pokemon live together by supporting each other. Some people play with Pokemon, some battle with them. But, we don't know everything about Pokemon yet. There are still many mysteries to solve. That's why I study Pokemon Every day. Now, what did you say your name was?"

"Michiyo"

"Michiyo, are you ready? Your very own Pokemon story is about to unfold. You'll face fun times and tough challenges. A world with dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits. Let's go! I'll be seeing you later!"

My adventure began that day...er,..night. I packed up my last few things and headed downstairs. On the way out the door, my mom stopped me.

"Oh, Michiyo...! Our neighbor, Professor Elm, was looking for you. He said he wanted you to do something for him. Oh! I almost forgot! Your Pokemon Gear is back from the repair shop. Here you go!"

My mom handed me the Pokemon Gear, or Pokegear. She told me that it was essential if I wanted to be a good trainer. After the short lecture on how to use the Pokegear and the phone, she said goodbye and I went next door, to professor Elm's lab.

"Michiyo! There you are! I needed to ask you a favor. I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokemon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, I just got an e-mail from him saying that this time, it's real. It is intriguing, but we're busy with our Pokemon research. Could you look into it for us? I'll give you a Pokemon for a partner. Normally, I would give you the choice of either Cydnaquil, Totodile, or Chikorita. But, Professor Oak sent me a special Pokemon to give to you."

He handed me a normal-looking pokeballl with a not-so-normal Pokemon. I knew it was an Eevee, because my mom told me about it already.

"Here's my phone number. You should install it to your Pokegear, in case something comes up."

I was eager to get started with my 'mission', so I quickly installed the number and ran toward the door. One of Professor Elm's Aides handed me a potion on the way out. I continued out the door, and began walking to Mr. Pokemon's house. From the directions my mom gave me, I needed to start on Route 29. It would take me to Cherrygrove City. I lived in New Bark Town, but was born in Goldenrod city and only just recently moved to New Bark, so I wasn't really familiar with the route. A boy stopped me while I was making my way down the road. (Why do I keep getting stopped by everyone?)

"Pokemon hide in the grass. Who knows when they'll pop out. You should be careful, I can tell you're a new trainer."

I sort of ignored him and kept foolishly going without a worry. For a good couple of minutes, no Pokemon got in my way. Eventually though, when I was almost to Cherrygrove City, I stepped on a Hoothoot. It got very angry..

"Hoothoot!! Hoot! Hoooot!!!!"

Before I could do anything else, it started to attack me. I quickly got out my pokeball for the first time and released Eevee. The eevee looked as if it wasn't really ready for battle. She seemed a little nervous. It must have been her first battle. But, I couldn't have much sympathy for it due to the situation...I had to think fast!

"Eevee! Use Tackle!"

The Eevee did at she was told, but the tackle was very weak. It didn't make much of an impact on the wild Hoothoot's health. Hoothoot was preparing to attack next, but Eevee was frozen. She didn't know what to do. The Hoothoot swooped down to do a tackle attack right back at Eevee!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two dark shadows emerged. One of them jumped in front of the Hoothoot to stop its attack, after the other one commanded it. It must have been a Pokemon and a Trainer, but I couldn't see them at all. Could it have been the boy from before that was trying to warn me? No, that boy was shorter than this person.. Eevee looked about as amazed as I felt, and then ran behind me, just in case. She wrapped her soft, fox-like tail around my leg, and hid the rest of her body behind me. I looked down at her for a second, but then back up at the two shadow-like figures. I could finally see one of them, and I was right. It was a Pokemon. It was another Eevee! He continued to fight the Hoothoot until it fainted. It seemed to be no problem for him. After the surprising battle, the trainer and pokemon dashed the opposite direction.

"Wait!!"

I tried to stop them, but it was too late. They were gone. Who were they, and why would they save us? Why didn't they introduce themselves?

I picked Eevee up, and she still looked a little afraid. She looked up at me, and then up at the sky. Then, she looked even more scared. I looked up too, and I know why she was scared..drops of water were falling slowly at first, and then faster...it was starting to rain. Eevee must have not liked rain. I didn't either, so I don't blame her. I ran the rest of the way to Cherrygrove, still holding Eevee. A flash of lightning revealed a sign that read "CherryGrove City - The city of cute, fragrant flowers".

I saw another light that seemed to be coming from a building. Rain was still coming down hard, so I got close enough to the building to open the door. Inside, the first thing I saw was a Pokemon Nurse. We made it to a Pokemon Center, where we could rest. Both Eevee and I were soaking wet. I sat down on a chair, and put Eevee in my lap. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep. My eyes were heavy, I guess I was just tired from that strange experience.. I fell asleep a few short minutes later..

--


End file.
